1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to storage and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to autonomous transports of the storage and retrieval systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Warehouses for storing case units may generally comprise a series of storage racks that are accessible by transport devices such as, for example, fork lifts, carts and elevators that are movable within aisles between or along the storage racks or by other lifting and transporting devices. These transport devices may be automated or manually driven. Generally the items transported to/from and stored on the storage racks are contained in carriers, for example storage containers such as trays, totes or shipping cases, or on pallets.
When transporting the cases to and from the storage racks with automated transports it would be advantageous to be able to locate the automated transports relative to a case holding area for accurately picking and placing cases to and from the case holding area.